Dear Santa - 2012
by Jay Nice
Summary: I know what you're thinking. The ninja are way too old to believe in Santa! Well, you'd be surprised. Here, we look at the ninjas' letters to Santa, asking for what they want the most! This is a holiday special, for a limited time only!
1. From Jay

**Just a small idea I had!**

****Jay sat on his bed in his room, tapping a blue ink ballpoint pen on his head. It was five days until Christmas, and he still hadn't sent a letter to Santa! His whole reputation, not to mention the fate of his Christmas, depended on what he wrote down on this blank piece of wide-ruled notebook paper. He took a deep breath and laid the point of the pen on the paper:

**Dear Santa,**

**Okay, so this is probably a little last minute, but please hear my pleads.**

**You might think I'm a little too old to believe in you. My fellow ninja tease me constantly, but I don't care if they get coal for Christmas. That's their problem, not mine.**

**(Nya may not believe in you anymore, but spare her!)**

**So, Santa. I believe we have some business to do. I don't really know what I want this year, so to make your life a little easier, I'll just make a list of things I DON'T want:**

**Clothes**

**Underwear**

**One of those collectible Kai bobbleheads**

**Books**

**Exercise equipment**

**My parents coming for the holidays**

**Hair care products**

**Shoes**

**Socks**

**Glasses**

**Nail polish**

**A couch**

**A bicycle**

**Balloons**

**A baby brother**

**New Ninjas...**

Jay tapped his chin. This list was longer than he thought. But that was all that he _majorly _didn't want. Jay continued:

**So, just go from that. I'm sure you'll get me something super awesome.**

**Until next year, Jay**

**P.S. When all else fails, money works.**

****Jay sat back and admired his two and a half minutes of hard work. If the guys believed, they would be impressed.


	2. From Cole (secretly)

**Okay, sorry I missed you guys on Christmas! :( I was spending too much time with my family and opening presents! (I got the new Ninjago Character Encyclopedia!)**

**So, here's Cole.**

****Cole looked out in the hallway as he snuck into his room. He had told his teammates that he was changing into his ninja suit (he was still in his pajamas), but that's not what he had come here to do.

It was four days until Christmas. Cole didn't want Kai to find out that he had written a letter to Santa, after he had reluctantly laughed at Jay yesterday. He pulled out the laptop he hid under his bed and started typing:

**Dear Santa,**

**Please do not be mad at me! I only laughed at Jay for believing in you because my whole reputation as the brave, fearless ninja leader would be ruined if Kai knew I believed in you!**

**(I expect Kai getting nothing but coal this year, Santa!)**

**So, what I want this year more than ANYTHING is...**

****Cole tapped his chin. What did he want? He held his head in his hands and though for a moment. _A workout bench? No, I'm already super strong. Some toy? No, I'm almost eighteen. I don't need toys. Clothes? Eww, no. So what do I want?_

__**Well, there's a slight problem, Santa. I don't really know what I want. Maybe a car? Yeah! A lime green corvette, to be exact! I used to have a vehicle I called my Tread Assault, but we kind of destroyed the golden weapons, so yeah...**

**Anyway, I expect my corvette under the tree Christmas morning. Thanks!**

**Cole**

****Cole smiled. A car. Something his dad had always refused to get him. He knew Santa would come through, though.

**Okay, hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year!**


	3. From Zane for the first time ever

**Here's Zane!**

****"Hey, look, Cole!" shouted Kai mockingly. "There goes the Santa boy!"

Zane thought he saw a twang of guilt in Cole's face, but the earth ninja replied, "Heh. Hey, Jay! Three days 'til Christmas! What did you ask _Santa _for? Ha!"

Jay's face turned as red as Kai's ninja suit as the blue ninja firmly said, "You'll never learn, will you guys! All you'll be getting is coal!"

Kai scoffed, while Cole muttered something about making dinner and they walked away. Zane walked over to Jay, who was sulking in the ninjas' shared room.

"Jay," Zane started tenderly, "may you tell me about this Santa figure you and Kai are fighting about?"

Jay's eyes glimmered with excitement, then disbelief as he asked, "You've never heard of Santa?" When Zane shook his head, Jay said, "Well, Santa is this all-powerful magical gift giver! Every Christmas Eve, he flies around on his magic sleigh, pulled by flying reindeer, all around the world delivering gifts to good girls and boys! To the bad girls and boys, like disbelievers like Kai, he gives coal! Every year, people write letters to Santa, asking him for things that they want! If you're really good, you get what you want!"

Wow," Zane gasped. He shot Jay a thanks and searched around the Bounty for a piece of paper and a pen. After finding one, he sat down on the deck and started writing:

**Dear Santa,**

**Hello, My name is Zane. My friend, Jay, told me all about you and I think that your magical occupation is very interesting.**

**I celebrate Christmas with my brothers every year, but this is the first year I have heard about you.**

**So, I have a request for what I would like to receive under the Christmas tree in three days. I would like to acquire a female robotic falcon.**

**You see, I have a pet robot falcon, but he always seems very lonely when my brothers and I go on missions. I believe he would like a companion.**

**If you gave me that, I would be the happiest nindroid in the world.**

**Thank you, Santa.**

**Sincerely, Zane**

****Zane had put a lot of thought into his very first letter to Santa. He wished that he could have done this for years before.

**Hope you liked Zane's thing!**


	4. Christmas day

**Sorry I haven't updated, been busy reading Lord of the Rings, visiting friends, and living in a house without computers.**

Jay opened his eyes and peered to the clock. It read 6:45 am. Jay excitedly jumped out of his bed and ran to the Bounty's bridge, where the ninja had set up their Christmas tree. Under it was presents of many colors, all reading FROM SANTA. Jay grinned. He _knew _he was real! Jay counted five presents to him, five presents to Zane, and three to Cole. Jay felt a smirk form on his face as he saw the present to Kai: a large lump lazily wrapped in brown packaging paper. In red marker, Santa had written: _To Kai, From Santa. That's right. I am real._

A few minutes later, Cole ran through the door, quickly followed by Zane. Cole smiled, while Zane gaped at the tree filled with presents. Jay looked under the tree again and saw three pink gifts for Nya from Santa, and the present Jay got for her.

Drowsily, Kai walked through the door, yawning and stumbling around the room. His eyes widened as he saw the presents under the tree. Jay heard him mutter, "Great."

As Sensei Wu and Nya emerged from the door, they started opening presents. Jay opened his five gifts and got blue nunchucks with a golden dragon engraved on the handles, a figurine of himself, a figurine of his old dragon, a small unfinished voice activated robot, and some Da Vinci looking wings.

_Ha ha, Santa, _Jay smirked, _Very funny._

Cole opened one present eagerly to see a bright green Hotwheels car. Jay laughed. Since when did Cole play with cars?

Zane unwrapped a small brown box and opened it to see a piece of paper. Zane read it intently, but Jay didn't bother to go over to read it.

Jay's stomach did a flip as Nya reached for the neatly wrapped blue present that Jay had gotten her. It was small, not looking like much, but when Nya opened it it turned out to be a beautiful golden jewelry box. Nya gasped and opened it to see a silver chain necklace with a charm on it. The charm was dazzling silver in the shape of a heart and had sparkling blue gems on it. Nya's eyes started to water as she ran over to Jay and embraced him in a large hug. Jay felt his face redden as she kissed him.

Nya let go, her cheeks bright pink. Jay wrapped his arm around her and they watched Kai open his single present. Kai hastily unwrapped it and let out a loud groan. It was a huge lump of coal. Cole started laughing and Jay couldn't help but joining in.

"You know, Kai," Jay said, chuckling, "if you put that under a couple thousand pounds for million years, you'll get a diamond."

Kai glared at him, while Cole started laughing even harder. Jay sat back with his girlfriend and watched his friends unwrap the rest of their presents.

_This has been the best Christmas ever_

**So, THE END! I hope you liked!**


End file.
